HyperTail (under edit)
by VioletFox101
Summary: When a old enemy returns by the name of Rei Ryghts who somehow has gotten her CPU powers with some help from a evil guild back in Mangolia and she sends the CPU's in her world there with there little sister's along with Plutia, Peashy, Compa and IF. They are separated when the 4 CPU's come across Fairy Tail and they reunite things start to get tense.
1. How can this be Happening?

_**Gamidustri a place that is divided into four landmasses one with its own Goddess, Lastation ruled over by the Goddess Black Heart, Lowee ruled over by the Goddess White Heart, Leanbox Ruled over by the Goddess Green Heart, and Planeptune ruled over by the Goddess Purple Heart. The people of these landmasses are protected by their Goddess and in return they worship and put fate in them that gives the Goddesses their power from something call "Share Energy". Now let's start.**_

 **?(POV):**

Their fault, its all their fault,hehehe But just they wait soon I will have my revenge, not just on this pathetic place, but them as well they may think they have won, hehehehe no this battle is far from over so they better watch out, cause soon in time **I...WILL...END THEM. AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH!"**

 **3rd person(POV):**

The four Goddesses were in Planeptune celebrating since they had created a rip in space so now they can go and visit some new friends as they were all in their human forms "NEPTUNA COME PLAY WITH ME!" yelled a little girl with short blonde hair with some of it in a small ponytail and sea blue eyes as she ran from a girl who looked to be around a preteen with light purple hair that is up to her neck with two gamepad hair clips and purple eyes "Well then here I come P-ko!" she yelled to the little girl and started to chase her running around in circles while the other girls that were their smiled and watched them run around and have fun "Well this certainly is fun huh," said a girl who also looked to be a preteen with brown hair that is barely passed her neck with a white, brown and light blue hat and blue eyes that spoke "warning calm but hot tempered" as she watched everyone laugh and mingle as she did a faint smile and turned to 2 younger twin girsl they both had brown hair and blue eyes but one had hair up to her neck and the other had hair up to her lower back and they smiled at the older girl "Yea definitely big sis, right Rom" the one with long hair said to "Rom" "Yea, Ram this is fun" she responded back to "Ram".

Then a tall girl who appeared to be older then all of them and looked quite busty with long blond hair and blue eyes that are not fully opened had smiled "Hey now what do you thinks we should do after the party ends just have fun and focus on our share energy, hmm Histoire?" She had asked a small girl sitting book with soft blonde hair, blue eyes and wings who looked at her with a small smile. "Yes that would be good since we defeated Rei Ryghts last year and had created a rip in worlds to see Peashy and Plutia, so much has happened then but many extraordinary have happened since this is only the beginning Vert, wouldn't you say so Vert?" "...Yes well lets go party!" With that said she left to go join the other's. Meanwhile, Histoire had thought about everything that has happened over time. 'This really is the beginning of something extraordinary, well enough talk.' she thought and giggled and went to go join the others. But unknown to her and the others outside of the tower stood a figure cloaked in black. "Well Histoire you are right about one thing this is the beginning, just you wait" the figure said with a giggle and soon disappeared in the night.

 **~~Two Months Later~~**

Its been two months since the party and the mysterious figure and the CPU's were all doing there job in improving their nation and having fun right now they were all on a picnic Peashy and Plutia had come to join them and right now Peashy and their little sister's were all playing around."So what do you think we should while were on vacation guys?" Blanc had asked them. "That's a good question Blanc." Vert replied, "Aww who cares what we do and how we do it lets just have fun while we have it!" Neptune exclaimed

 **"HAHAHAHAHAH well well well if it isn't the CPU's, just the people I was looking for HAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHA!"** Everyone had looked, but were shocked when they see a old foe by the name Rei Ryghts in CPU form. "Nep-wiggtie what, but how last time I check you lost your powers so how di-!" Neptune was cut off to Rei blasting them with her red energy ball blasting them all away.( ** _A/N ICOULDNT REMEBER IF IT HAD A ATTACK NAME OR NOT IF SO IM SORRY)_** "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" They all yelled "Neppy who is this lady?" Plutia asked "Remember that lady who P-ko away, yea thats kinda her, long story short after you and P-ko left she had came started to steal our share energy so she could destroy us, but we stopped her with help from the old lady." Neptune replied "But one thing that confuses is, how did she get her share energy back, since it was destroyed." Vert had said "Yea when you think about it how did she get it back?" Noire questioned.

"No time to think about it, lets transform a stop her again!."Blanc stated."Yea lets go!"Neptune agreed, Everyone else nodded there head yes then transformed, _ **(A/N IM NOT GONNA WRITE THERE TRANSFORMATION BUT IF YOU WANT TO SEE HOW IT WORKS GO TO YOUTUBE AND TYPE IN HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA TRANSFORMATION)**_ Everyone stood in front of Rei with there weapons out in a battle stance. " **AHAHAHAHHAHAHA, Do you really think you can stop me this time, HA as if you caught me off gaurd last time, but this time its over AHAHAHAHAHHA!"** She exclaimed and started to form a blue orb "Everyone get ready" Neptune said everyone was prepared to dodge if it came at them but they were shocked when the see her throw it in the air instead.

 **"Well it was fun while it lasted CPU's, but i'm afraid this is where it ends HAHAHHAHAHAHA,"** she started to make a red energy ball again but this time as she made the blue orb she threw in the air broke and had created a portal. **"Goodbye CPU's HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"** Then she threw the energy ball at them blasting away the CPU candidates, Peashy, Compa, Plutia, and IF **(** ** _A/N THEY WERE ALL STILL IN HDD FORM JUST TO CLEAR THAT UP)_** "NO!" The 4 CPU'S yelled "YOU DAMN BASTARD ILL KILL YOU!"Blanc yelled and ran at her swinging her axe/maul down at her only to be blasted away by a energy ball. "Blanc calm down!" Noire said

"CALM DOWN LIKE HELL I WILL THIS BASTARD NEEDS TO PAY!" She yelled and try to back at her, but was held back by Vert **"HAHAHAHAHAHHA, oh don't worry you'll be joining them very soon see you on the other side AHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"** She laughed as she threw one more energy ball at them that was big enough to blast them in to the portal, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" They yelled as they were sucked in then the next thing they knew they were falling, but were to weak from the blast soon they lost conscience, except Neptune before she did the last thing she remembered was crashing in somewhere before closing her eyes then heard say "Get them to the infirmary quickly." Before everything went black.

 ** _Well that was the first chapter sorry it took so long but at first I didnt even know the story had published if I did this would have been up sooner that and I kept forgetting about it but here it is hopefully i can get the second one up quick to but for now please wait thank you, I hope this is good bye_**


	2. Fairy What!

**Neptune's (POV):**

'Ughh my head what happened and where am I?' I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling and saw that my wounds were bandaged and healed. I look to the sides of me to see the others still knocked out, when I tried to remember what happened everything came back to me fast. 'That's right Rei had returned, but where did she send us I don't recognize this place at all it looks like a infirmary, but it looks low tech, strange.' I thought when I heard a groan, I look to see Noire had woke up.

"Neptune, wh-what happened to us?" She asked me. "Rei that's what." Was all I could say to her. "I see, well then we need to find out where the others and us are at." Vert said shocking both me and Noire. "How long were you awake?" Noire asked. "Oh I woke to you guys chatting about our situation." "Man you guys are loud I can't even get a decent rest!" Blanc exclaimed as she hopped out of bed and the rest of us did the same.

"So do you think their awake now?" We heard a male voice say from outside the door, we immediately summoned our weapons. "Will you hush, we don't want to wake them, now come on." A female voice said as the door opened to reveal a blonde girl with chocolate brown eyes and a guy with pink hair and dark eyes. "Oh your awake that's a relief, we thought something terrible had happened when you crashed." The blonde said.

"How are you feeling, does anything hurt?" She asked, we all just looked at each other and back at her. "No we're fine, but I have a couple of questions to ask you." I said the blonde as she nodded. "Alright well than shoot." I nodded before I looked to the others and they nodded as well. "alright, well how did we get here?"

(A few minutes before the Neptune gang fell through the roof)Lucy's (POV):

I sat at the bar with Mirajane watching the fight that Natsu and Gray started, shaking my head at the childish teens. "Will those two ever grow up, Mira?" I whined to Mirajane as she laughed. "Well if they grew up, there wouldn't be any fun in this guild." She beamed with her usual smiled handing me another glass of water. I took a sip before I heard something, like something was falling. I looked back to see the fight had stopped as the sound got louder.

I screamed as something crashed through the roof, we all got in a defensive mode as the dust cleared to show 4 woman in odd swimsuit like clothes and I saw all the boys blushed as they got nosebleeds, I rolled my eyes as I ran towards them. "Get them to the infirmary quickly!" I yelled as Mirajane came over to help me.

 **~Back to the Present~ Lucy's(POV):**

"And that's how you ended up here." I explained as the girl with purple hair nodded. "I see, so we really did come to a new world." She had mumbled. "By the way, who are you guys?" I asked as the girl with purple hair widened her eyes before she chuckled. "Oh how rude of me, I go by Purple Heart, and these are my friends, White Heart, Green Heart and Black Heart." She said as she pointed to each of them.

"Well I'm Lucy and that's Natsu." Natsu waved to them as he gave them his toothy grin. "Those are some strange names you have." He said nonchalant as the one with blue hair or White Heart snapped at him as she summoned a hammer. "What'cha say pinkie?" She yelled.

"It's salmon!" Natsu yelled back as his hands caught on fire before I bonked him on the head. "Don't go starting fights with them!" I yelled at him as he was rubbing his head. I turned back to the group. "Please excuse his rude behavior." Purple Heart said as she shook her head and turned to White heart. "The same goes for you these people helped us don't go doing that." She scolded as her friend only clicked her tongue.

"Well anyways, why don't you meet the rest of the guild and i'm sure the guild master would like to talk to you guys?" Purple Heart turned to her friends as they nodded. "If I may ask, no one is going to be hostile correct?" Green Heart asked. I shook my head as Natsu answered her question. "Nah, if anything a lot of them were worried about how you guys were after all you did crash through the roof." Purple Heart nodded as I began walking out with Natsu and the 4 girls right behind me.

 **Neptune's(POV):**

We followed Lucy and Natsu out the infirmary to the guild where many people were talking and laughing. 'It's peaceful, I hope everyone else is safe.' I was brought out of my thought as people started noticing we were there before a very short man and a woman with white hair came up to us. "Hello there, I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira, and this is the guild master Makarov are you feeling better?" The white haired lady named Mirajane asked as we nodded and smiled at her kindess. "Yes me and my friends thank you for helping us in our time of need."

"So, what are your names ladies?" Makarov asked as Lucy was about to answer before I held my hand up. "Don't worry Lucy, we now know we won't be in any danger so," A bright light engulf me and my friends as we were turned back to our human forms as I smiled and held up a peace sign. "Call me Neptune, and they are Vert, Blanc and Noire." I pointed to each of them as they waved before I saw the shocked faces. "What is it?" Blanc asked in her soft voice.

"What kind of magic was that I have never seen anything like it?" Makarov questioned. "Oh that well, we're actually goddesses." Noire answered as if it was obvious. "WHAT!" Everyone in the guild yelled as they looked at us with shocked looks. "I'm afraid I've never heard of any type of goddess with those names." Makarov said as he was puzzled. "Well that's because we come from another world a world where goddess and people live together as one." Blanc said. "So that explains why you crashed through the roof, but what happened?" Lucy asked.

"Well long story short, us, our sisters and our friends were all having a picnic when we had a run with a old goddess who lost her nation due to her cruelty and we thought we defeated her in the past, but she attacked us with power she never had and in the process she threw us through the portals separating us from our friends and sisters and here we are." I explained as everyone looked at us in shock. "What was the name of the goddess and what did she look like?" Natsu asked. "Well it's most likely she would be staying low, but her name is Rei Ryghts she has long light blue hair lighter that White Hearts hair with blue eyes and glasses, she may seem inncoent, but trust me when I say this she is ruthless and insane, she will stop at nothing to get what she is aiming for." Vert explained in a serious tone as everyone looked towards us remembering her features.

* * *

 _ **Sorry about that year long wait, I've just been so busy with school and than I'm going to be busy this summer as well, but today I said to myself that I was going to get chapter two out since I didn't want to leave you guys hanging as to what is going on and in the next chapter I will have a surprise for you guys and what not, also someone gave me a idea that I will plan on using in the future, but if you guys ever have suggestions that you would like to see happen just say so and I'll give a shout out to you when I have that idea up in a chapter, but take care guys and I'll see again.**_


	3. The Goddess vs The Fairies

**_Hey guys heads up at the end will explain what my surprise is for you, but i'll give you a hint it has to do with the next chapter and it'll have a limited time on it, but for now you gotta wait._**

 **Recap: "Well it's most likely she would be staying low, but her name is Rei Ryghts she has long light blue hair lighter that White Hearts hair with blue eyes and glasses, she may seem innocent, but trust me when I say this she is ruthless and insane, she will stop at nothing to get what she is aiming for." Vert explained in a serious tone as everyone looked towards us remembering her features.**

* * *

 **Back to the story~ Neptune's(POV):**

I looked towards Vert as she explained Rei's appearance before I sat on one of the stool's at this bar before Makarov walked up to me and sat on the counter.

"So your goddess's from another world?" He asked as I nodded with my signature smile as I stretched.

"Yep all four of us have our own nation with our own people and different living and the way we handle our work." I explained as he seemed fascinated before Natsu came up to me with a grin.

"Hey Neptune I wanna see just how powerful a goddess is, so fight me!" He yelled with determination as I sweat dropped slightly and everyone else face palm at him.

"Not even 10 minutes with him finding out and he's already breaking the rules." Blanc said with disappointment as people were curious to what the rules were.

"What do you mean by that Blanc?" Mirajane asked as Blanc turned towards her.

"Simple, one rule that our nations went by in order to keep peace, was to never a pick a fight with a goddess otherwise it'll end badly for the opponent." Blanc said seriously.

"Of all people to pick a fight with, he chose Neptune." Noire complained as she saw everyone looking questioning.

 **3RD(POV):**

"To put it simple Neptune is the strongest goddess out of us four despite her being a bite size idiot."

Everyone turned to look at said girl as she stared at Natsu who was waiting for her answer.

Natsu stood waiting for what she was going to say before a ice shard was thrown at him and he turned to look at Gray as he growled.

"If she's the strongest than I wanna fight her first, so move out of the way fire breath!" He snapped before Natsu caught his fist on fire.

"You wanna go ice stripper!"

Neptune chuckled as she was engulfed in a bright light to reveal Purple Heart.

"How about I fight you both at the same time, but be warned I won't go easy."

Natsu and Gray grinned as she agreed to fight them. "Good, cause I don't plan on holding back."

Natsu and Gray yelled at the same time before they glared at each other while the others looked shocked by Neptune's decision.

* * *

 **~Outside** **In a Field~**

"I hope you boys are ready, because a fight with a goddess is not easy." Purple heart stated as she readied her sword in her fighting stance.

Natsu and Gray also got into a fighting stance while everyone watched from afar.

Mirajane walked towards still keeping a distance. "Remeber this is a friendly spar, so begin!" she shouted as she went back to the others.

 ** _(a/n: I suck at fight scenes so please excuse me if this is terrible)_**

Purple shot towards Natsu and Gray with amazinf speed as she broight her sword down only for them to move.

"Fire Dragon-"

"Ice-Make-"

Purple Heart narrowed her eyes as she saw Natsu and Gray on bother sides of her.

"Roar!"

"Lance!"

They bother shouted as their attacks shot towards Purple heart in both directions before she smirked and flew up as she watched the attacks collide with each other.

She flew towards with her sword raised as she tried to hit Natsu only for him to dodge.

"Ice Make Knuckle!"

Gray punched the ground as ice spikes began shooting towards Purple Heart.

Her sword glowed as she brought it down with incredible strength and stopped the attack.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He shouted as he ran at her, but before he could hit her she brought her sword up to sheild the attack.

"Ice-Make Fish Net!"

Before Purple Heart could move fully out of the way the attack had froze her legs to the ground making her immoble.

Purple Heart looked at her ice legs in shocked as she wawas about to use her sword to break the ice.

"Ice Make Sword!"

Gray used his ice sword to keep Purple Heart from breaking out.

"So you planned to keeo me trapped well it won't work for long!" She shouted.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"

Purple Heart saw Natsu engulf his whole body in flames and as he rushed at her head first before he head-butted her as she went flying before she stopped midair.

"That attack, that power its unlike anything i've ever seen." Purple Heart mumbled before she heard running coming towards them as she looked and saw.

"It can't be-"

* * *

 ** _Hey guys so the surprise that I have is that i want you to decide on who it was that Neptune saw, the choices are Plutia, Peashy, IF or Compa, the character that is chosen changes the whole story so he wise in who you pick also I forgot to mention, but this takes place during the oracion seis arc, but at the moment this is before they are chosen to go. So yea aorry for the wait again, but its here much faster than last time and I can't wait to see who is chosen._**


	4. Editing and Situation

So I want to apoligise for my abscense for such a long time, I wrote this with out having things figured out plus school is gonna be the death of me and I got a new computer so I lost any old chapters that I had pre-written T-T. I know it's no excuse, but i'm going to put this under editing so I can go back and fix any grammar issues, and hopefully by next month depending if i'm busy or not, the next chapter should be out, so I am truly sorry for this.


End file.
